


Lady Jam 3000

by mjduncan



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjduncan/pseuds/mjduncan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe wasn't kidding when she told Beca that 'Titanium' was her "lady jam".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Jam 3000

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

 

It was an hour before Bellas practice and Beca sighed as she trudged up the stairs to Chloe's room. They had agreed to meet for coffee and discuss possible song choices for the ICCA Finals, but the redhead hadn't been waiting for her like they'd discussed and she was left searching for her friend and double-checking the time on her phone because she knew Aubrey would have both their asses if they were late to practice. Though the blonde had given up control of the group's musical catalogue, she was still very much the one in charge and Beca was determined to not piss her off.

She stopped outside Chloe's door and listened for any sign of the redhead, and she was about to leave when she heard it. It was soft. Barely distinguishable amongst the sound of doors opening and closing around her and the quiet din of people talking as they went about their day, but it was there. Chloe was in her room, humming in varying pitch with a tune she recognized but couldn't quite place.

Assured that Chloe was, in fact, in her room, Beca lifted her hand and rapped her knuckles on the door. "Chlo?"

Nothing.

 _She must have her earbuds in,_ Beca thought as she reached for the doorknob. It wouldn't be the first time she'd had to go in and pull the redhead out of a musical coma and, quite honestly, it was one of the things she loved most about her. There weren't many people who literally shared the soul-encompassing love she had for music, but Chloe could.

The door opened easily under her hand and she slipped quickly inside, closing it carefully after herself in case Chloe was singing in her sleep and not fully awake. That was a particularly amusing quirk of the redhead's personality that had shown itself during their bus ride to regionals. Chloe's room wasn't much larger than her own was, though the senior didn't have to share it with anyone so it felt much bigger. The blinds over the window were twisted shut so that just the barest hint of light snuck through them, but it was enough that she was able to see Chloe was still in bed, earbuds firmly in place, sheet gathered at her waist, in a tight t-shirt that left very little to the imagination. Her left arm was bent under her head while the other cut across her body, disappearing under the sheet, and Beca's eyes widened in shock when she realized that the sheet was moving.

 _Dude_ , she thought, licking her lips as she tried to figure out what she should do. Should she leave? Make a loud noise to let Chloe know she was there?

And then, before she could come up with a solid plan of action, Chloe moaned. Her name. Beca. And it wasn’t a soft, _oh, that’s nice_ moan. It was a spine tingling, _oh my god don’t ever stop that’s so fucking amazing_ moan. Beca went slack-jawed as her body reacted to the sound of her name falling like that from Chloe’s tongue. Her nipples tightened almost painfully, her toes curled, and she shifted self-consciously as her underwear grew uncomfortably damp.

“Dude,” she breathed, her eyes glued to the subtle rocking of Chloe’s hips and the movement of the sheet that hid them.

She should leave. She knew that she should leave. Just go out in the hall, wait a few minutes for Chloe to finish, and then knock loudly and pretend that she hadn’t seen... She lost her train of thought as Chloe moaned her name again and the redhead’s chest arched toward the ceiling.

“Damn.” Her eyes widened as Chloe’s opened and looked straight at her. “Um...I can...”

But before she could form any sort of explanation for why she was creeping in the redhead’s room watching her do... that, Chloe licked her lips and sang, “I’m bulletproof, nothing to lose... fire away, fire away... ricochet, you take your aim... fire away, fire away...”

“Dude, you weren’t kidding about that?” Beca murmured, half laughing as she continued to stare at the way Chloe’s hips moved beneath the sheet.

Chloe grinned and shook her head, holding Beca’s gaze captive as her hand beneath the sheet began to move faster and faster. “You shoot me down, but I won’t fall...I am ti-ta-ni-um.”

Embolden by the redhead’s complete lack of embarrassment - which she would later realize was just so very Chloe - Beca stepped forward, licking her lips as she sat down on the edge of Chloe’s bed. The redhead continued to hum with the song as her eyes once again slipped to focus on the invisible hand shifting the sheet.

“It’s you who’ll have further to fall,” Chloe sang, smirking as she watched Beca’s fingers twitch, knowing that the brunette wanted to pull the sheet away and look.

And she wanted her to.

“Do it,” she whispered, rocking her hips harder as she pressed the vibrating nub harder against herself. “God, Beca...”

Beca swallowed thickly, her eyes darting up to land on Chloe’s surprisingly dark cerulean orbs. This wasn’t a situation she’d ever dared imagine, more out of inexperience than prudishness - though, okay, she had wondered what it would be like to kiss the adorable redhead - and Beca groaned as she reached out and pulled the right earbud out of Chloe’s ear. “You’re sure.”

“Aca-serious,” Chloe replied with a grin, arching her back as she moaned the brunette’s name again. God, she was so fucking close and having Beca there watching her was such a colossal turn-on, but she wanted the brunette to really see what it was she did to her. What she did to her every time she heard this song, whether it was pumping through her special toy or not.

Beca groaned and watched, wide-eyed, as her shaking hand lifted the edge of the sheet. She was entranced by the sight of her fingers slipping under the warm cotton hiding what she wanted from view, and her heart skipped a beat as that damning sheet was finally pulled out of the way. Chloe’s legs shifted wider apart under her shocked gaze and she bit her lip when she saw the small, bullet-shaped purple vibrator pinched between Chloe’s long, elegant fingers and rubbing small, tight circles against the redhead’s clit.

Dude.

“Shoot me down, but I won’t fall...” Chloe sang, her eyes fluttering shut as her body raced toward its explosive climax.

It was second nature for Beca to harmonize with the redhead, and she didn’t even think about it as she joined it. “I am ti-ta-ni-um. Shoot me down, but I won’t fall... I am ti-ta-ni-um.”

“Jesus, Beca,” Chloe moaned, arching her chest toward the ceiling, her nipples straining against the material of her shirt.

Beca’s mouth went dry as Chloe’s hand stopped moving and she shook her head. No, that was amazing and she wasn’t done yet. If pressed, she wouldn’t be able to say what it was that possessed her to reach out, take the vibrator from Chloe’s hand, and begin using it on the redhead herself, but damn if the results weren’t instantaneous.

“Mmm, fuck, Becs,” Chloe moaned, her legs falling open wider as she fisted the pillow beneath her head. And then the music in her ear changed and she laughed. It was one of the mash-ups Beca had made as a preliminary option for the Bellas to sing at Finals. “Oh, her eyes, her eyes...”

Beca grinned and joined in. “Make the stars look like they’re not shining.” It was only then that she realized the silicone nub she was holding was matching the beat of the song perfectly. “No way.”

Chloe licked her lips and nodded. “She’s so beautiful... and I tell her every day.”

Beca swallowed thickly as her eyes locked onto the vibrator she was holding.

“Uh... Uh... I was thinking ‘bout her,” Chloe sang, her voice growing stronger as she grabbed her breasts through her shirt. “Thinkin’ ‘bout me, thinkin’ ‘bout us...”

“Fuck,” Beca muttered, tuning out completely as she ran the beat of her mash-up through her head and began moving the vibrator she was holding in time with that imagined beat.

Chloe groaned and turned up the volume on her iPod, which made the vibrator shake that much harder.

“Jesus,” Beca whispered, her eyes darting back up to Chloe’s face, which was a perfect mask of unabashed pleasure.

“It was only just a dream,” Chloe crooned. “When I see your face...”

Beca fast-forwarded her brain and caught up with the song. “So I traveled back down that road... will she come back, no one knows.”

Chloe beamed and her long, pale fingers rolled her nipples hard through her shirt. “There’s not a thing that I would change. ‘Cause you’re amazing... just the way you are.”

Beca’s mouth was open and she was ready to chime in with her part with Chloe moaned long and low and deep, the sound tumbling down Beca’s spine like a virtual caress that landed wetly between her thighs, and she gasped in surprise as Chloe’s hand wrapped around her wrist and held her in place.

“‘Cause you are amazing... just the way you are,” Chloe sang, eyes open and staring hard at Beca, willing the brunette to feel what she’d felt for so long. And then she smiled as she watched Beca’s tongue sweep slowly over her lips as the brunette nodded and sang in a soft voice that carried no further than the two of them, “‘Cause you are amazing... just the way you are.”

The vibrator dropped to the bed between Chloe’s legs, forgotten as Beca braced her hands on either side of the redhead’s shoulders and leaned in to capture her lips in a slow, sweet kiss that was full of finally recognized longing. She smiled against Chloe’s lips as a surprised, jubilant giggle bubbled in her throat and she bit her lip as she pulled back to really look at the redhead. “Wow.”

“Mmm,” Chloe hummed, nodding as she licked her lips and beamed up at the brunette.

“I never realized...”

“Oh, yeah. Since I walked-in on you in the shower and we sang _Titanium_ together,” Chloe admitted.

“And...” Beca’s voice trailed off and her cheeks flamed with embarrassment. “You have a vibrator that plays music?”

“Oh yeah!” Chloe said, sitting up quickly and bumping Beca in the nose accidentally. “Sorry,” she apologized as she reached for an egg-shaped remote that she used to turn off the vibrator. “It’s the Lady Jam 3000. Best sixty bucks I’ve ever spent. You plug it into your music player and the vibrator matches the beat of the music. Turn up the volume, it vibrates harder, turn it down...well, I’m sure you get the picture.”

Beca swallowed thickly and nodded. “I... yeah. Got it.” She was quiet for a moment and then asked, “It plays any music you can load onto an MP3 player?”

Chloe nodded. “Yeah. Great, right?”

“Awesome,” she murmured, nodding. “Really, really, awesome.”

Chloe beamed and nodded her agreement.

Beca chuckled as she realized she had a mash-up on her phone now that would be sure to drive Chloe crazy and a wholly devilish smile tweaked her lips as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and plugged the vibrator’s remote into the headphone’s slot. “Does this need to sync to work?”

“Um, no. It’s wireless through the transmitter you just plugged into your phone,” Chloe said, frowning. “Why?”

Beca pulled up the song she wanted and hit play. “No reason,” she said as she turned the vibrator back on and ghosted it over Chloe’s still swollen clit.

The redhead groaned and flopped back to the bed. “Beca?”

“You want me to stop?” Beca asked, arching a brow playfully as she turned the volume up on her phone.

“No,” Chloe grunted. “But we were supposed to go for coffee before practice.”

Beca grinned. “I think this is better than coffee.”

“Oh god yes,” Chloe moaned. She arched her back and added, “It’s up to you to make sure we get to practice on time.”

“Whatever you say, beautiful,” Beca murmured as she let the beat pouring from her phone mesh with the vibrations shaking her fingertips, her mind already plotting the best way to blend the two together to drive Chloe absolutely wild.

 


End file.
